For You
by Maiqu20
Summary: The Wicked Witch of the West strikes where she knows she can hurt Emma the most, her heart, otherwise known as Killian Jones.


For: thesaviouremmaswan

AN: So sorry for the lateness, I got sick during Valentines Day and later I had eye surgery so I couldn't really write.. This is inspired by the spoiler pics of Killian with the WWoW, and while I do think the jail thing will come out much sooner but it fit the story to have it happen when it did. Yes the lyrics are nickelback please don't judge me.. Hope you like it!

_I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

The battle was still going strong, more and more people were getting hurt and Emma just wanted it to stop. She just wanted to be left alone with her makeshift family and not loose any more people. Henry had just lost his father, she had lost Neal and while she didn't love him like she used to it still hurt. The witch was still holding Rumplestiliskin and there was nothing they could do.

Emma went back inside Jefferson's place, the only place big enough to be their headquarters, and sat down in the dining room. They were going to have a meeting in a few minutes so she needed to get things straightened out in her head.

"Emma, are you alright?" Snow asked as she came into the room leading the rest of their "war council" which included the dwarves, her father, Killian, Regina, Robin and his men, which included Mulan for some reason, Tinkerbelle, Phillip and Aurora, Eric came along since the witch had taken Ariel, Ruby, Jefferson, and Belle. She missed Killian; the damn pirate had worn down her walls and gotten into her heart without her noticing, he was her support system, had been ever since Neverland. Now he was across the town line taking care of her son.

"I'm fine Snow don't worry." Emma muttered watching her face fall at being called Snow.

"Emma it's okay if you want some time to mourn we can handle things from here, give you time to grieve."

"I don't need time to grieve I just need to get to work, we need to defeat the witch before she hurts anyone else." Emma stated

"Don't push it Snow." Charming muttered

"Emma, Neal is gone throwing yourself into work won't make that go away." Snow said ignoring her husband's comments.

"I know he's dead okay! I know! The fact is the Neal died the moment the cops showed up, then I saw him again and he was apparently a fairytale character, and then he died again he fell into a portal with a gunshot wound. I made my peace with it, I learned that the man I loved was not who he said was. For starters his name was Baelfire not Neal Cassidy. Then it turned out he had cheated death again. I barely got him back before the whole curse issue where I lost him once more."

"Emma I understand the frustration you feel."

"No you don't, you don't understand it, you are still in love with your first love and that's fine it's the fairytale way there's you guys, Phillip and Aurora, Ariel and Eric, Belle, among others. You've got a great love but you know what my memories are of my first love? I've got memories of being pregnant in prison, giving birth while my legs were handcuffed to the bed." Emma said as she started crying, everyone was quiet waiting for her to finish "I spent 10 years not knowing why the man I loved set me up, sent me to prison in his place, I spent months in prison paying for his crime and then 2 years in Tallahassee just waiting to see if he would show up. Fast forward years and I learn that the reason I went to jail was because Pinocchio told him to. He was too afraid to face his father that he'd rather send me to prison than have to face him. You know he told me that if he'd known who I really was he would have never have gone near me. He had the chance to go after me after the curse was broken but he chose to fall in love with Tamara. You know what my secret was in the echo cave?"

"What was it?" Snow asked softly

"I told him that I hoped it was a trick, I was hoping he was dead because it would be easier to put him behind me rather than go through that pain again. I will forever be grateful to Regina for the memories of Henry growing up but the truth is I gave him up because I was in prison and I will always associate Neal with that."

"Mom." A voice called out from the door.

"Henry what are you doing here?" Emma asked

"Is that true?" Henry asked

"Henry what are you doing here?" Regina asked

"We found him earlier tonight wandering around so we brought him here." Mulan told her.

"How much time ago was this?" Emma asked fearing the worst.

"About 2 hours ago." Phillip stated

"And no one thought to tell us that he was here?" Regina exclaimed

"Henry, where's Hook? He was supposed to be protecting you." Emma said

"It's not his fault I promise, it was all me." Henry told her

"I thought you guys were at a safe place." Snow muttered

"We were but I didn't want to stay behind, he kept telling me to calm down that we were safe where we were but I didn't listen. I didn't know grandpa was working with her I was just glad to see him." Henry ranted

"Henry, are you alright?" Charming asked

"I'm fine, but I don't know what happened to Hook, she just appeared behind grandpa and they started threatening Hook. She wanted to know where mom was and he wouldn't tell her and then she noticed me so he distracted her and shouted at me to run so I ran and I didn't stop till I saw Mulan."

"Why don't you go up and join the rest of the kids. I'm sorry Henry but this is not a place for you." Snow told him

"I want to help." Henry told them

"You would help more if you stay with the rest so we aren't worried about you, I can go with you if you'd like."

"Okay." Henry said resigned

"I'll go with you." Regina said as they left the room

"Don't worry about Henry, Geppeto, Ella, Abigail and Tillman are taking care of the kids." Little John told Emma "Plus Granny and her crossbow."

"I need to get some air, I'll be back." Emma said and a few moments later Regina and Charming came back into the room.

"Where's Emma?" Regina asked

"She said she needed some air." Snow told her

"And you let her go?" Charming asked

"I don't see the problem she said she would be right back." Snow said

"She's not going to be right back, She's going to give herself up to the bloody witch. Hood, Charming go make sure she doesn't do it or anything else as stupid."

"Right away highness." Robin muttered as he and Charming left the room along with Little John.

"Regina you've got to give her space it's all a bit overwhelming."

"Snow, the fact is that your daughter was handling everything just fine until Henry appeared with his news." Regina told her

"Why are you so sure she'd give herself in, she knows how dangerous the situation is. She's not reckless."

"No she's worse, she's a woman in love." Tink told them

"What?" Snow asked

"Snow it's Villain 101, if you feel threatened by someone take away the person they love the most." Regina told them.

"She's not in love with Hook." Snow muttered, trying to convince herself more than them. How could she have missed that?

"No she's not, she's in love with the man called Killian Jones." Tink told her

"I did it with Belle and Rumple, then with you and Charming, Pan did it when he told Hook about Neal being alive and remind me why Emma left to NY to find Rumple's son?" Regina asked

"Every minute I'm here is a minute closer to me killing Hook." Snow muttered

"You literally had never seen it?" Aurora asked her honestly.

"I guess I didn't want to see it." Snow admitted, "I mean when did it happen?"

"When he got me away from Cora, even if it was a ruse I think the only honest part of that conversation." Aurora admitted

"I saw it when Cora trapped us in the dark one's cell. He didn't look happy to be working with her and his speech was more scorned lover than enemy. Then later at the lake he could have easily killed her and taken the compass and yet he didn't." Mulan said

"She asked me to keep him safe for ten hours." Tiny told them

"My mother warned me about it, she told me he could be trusted even less than before, that he had already betrayed her once for Emma. Didn't you think it was interesting how Hook didn't search out Emma until my mother was already in the ground."

"Well he was a little bent out of shape trying his revenge." Belle commented, as she had been a victim of said revenge. Killian had apologized to her in during that year in the enchanted forest and she had seen she had misjudged him.

"The only time I recall them being in the same place was in the hospital." Ruby told them "Even then I could there was something strange in the air. She made sure Rumple could not find him in the hospital."

"She made sure I only had 2 nurses who knew he was there, she took every precaution." Whale told them

"Snow what I don't get is you were in Neverland same as us. I mean I wasn't in the echo cave where he admitted his love but even I knew it." Regina told her.

"The boyfriend comment?" Snow asked

"They boyfriend comment, then I was listing the people she had I told her she had a pirate who pined for her and she didn't deny it." Regina told her

"From the moment I saw you guys in Neverland when you came to rescue Regina I noticed how they stood. Their body language said a lot."

"You still flirted with him?" Snow asked

"It's Killian's MO, he's a very flirty person but he gets a bit freaked or in this case it was that he blushed a bit. He's like my older brother he acts flirty I act flirty back and he gets flustered because he doesn't see me like that. Plus it's how I knew it was Killian Jones and not the revenge-obsessed Hook." Tink told them as Robin and the men came in.

"Did you find her?" Aurora asked

"The prince is talking to her right now they are in her room." Robin told them

"He noticed it didn't he? I was the only blind fool." Snow muttered

"Your husband notices a lot more than he is given credit for." Robin told her, and it was true. Robin had noticed that Charming was always the one catching up to things that others missed. He guessed it was the beauty of people going to Snow instead of Charming, that way Charming could observe everything quietly.

"To be fair you were blinded by your need to be her mother that you forgot that with Emma you've got to be her friend first instead of her mother." Ruby told her.

"I was her friend." Snow pointed out

"Mary Margaret was her friend, when the curse broke you were one of the few who decided to disregard your Storybrooke persona instead of being what your husband charmingly called we are both." Regina told her.

"It's good that Charming is talking to her because I think out of all of us gathered here today with the except of Miss Bell, I think the person who cares about Killian the most is David and your daughter will respond well to that." Robin told them

"It's a weird relationship isn't it?" Mulan wondered

"It's strange but I they truly care about each other plus it helped that Hook saved his life." Robin pointed out

"I'm just glad your husband made a friend all on his own instead of just your friends becoming his friends." Regina snarked and then everyone turned to look at her, except for Robin who just laughed.

"He's very much like Liam." Tinkerbell told them "It's part of why Killian respects him and looks up to him, David reminds him of Liam."

"Liam?" Phillip asked

"His older brother, he was killed by Pan's treachery when Killian was still Lieutenant Jones."

"Captain Hook was part of the navy?" Mulan wondered

"Yes he was 17 years of age when his brother died, their king sent them on a deceitful mission to Neverland to retrieve a plant that was supposedly medicine but it really turned out to be poison." Belle told them

"Dreamshade." Snow muttered

"Yes, Pan told him he had a way to save Liam's life and it was the same water David took but Pan never quite told them they couldn't leave Neverland. When they hit land Liam perished in a moment's notice, he died in Killian's arms. That's when Killian decided to become a pirate, he's a man of honor and he became a pirate to fight the king's corrupt ways and from that moment on the Jewel of the Realm became the Jolly Roger." Belle said recounting the tale Killian had once told her during their time in the enchanted forest.

"I guess sometimes we forget how old he really is." Snow muttered

"Well let's change the subject and think of what we will do to get our swashbuckler back." Robin said

"I'm down with that, let's get to work." Grumpy muttered.

Emma and her father were in her room. She was sitting on the bed and he was leaning on the wall. She felt a bit like a teenager in that moment. They had been silent since he got her inside her room and she was quickly tiring of it.

"You can leave now you know?" Emma asked

"So you can go out the window?" Charming asked smirking, which made her stop because yes that had been her original plan. She really did feel like a teenager caught sneaking out by her father, it was disturbing considering she was an almost 30 year old woman, but it felt weirdly nice.

"I just needed some air I wasn't going to do anything reckless." Emma muttered, she didn't even believe the words how could she expect her father to believe them.

"I wasn't born yesterday and unlike your mother, though she means well, I know where your heart truly lies." Charming said "Plus I remember being in this situation before with your mother and Regina and to some extent Rumple. You are a lot like me you know? I know what you were going to do."

"We're both reckless and impulsive?" Emma asked

"We would not think twice about giving up our life for the person that we love, we always put others before us."

"If I hadn't asked him to take Henry he would be here safe and not taken prisoner by that bloody woman."

"Emma." He said coming to sit at the edge of the bed "you don't know that. You did the best thing you could you had no way to know she would find their hiding spot or that Henry wouldn't want to stay there."

"I know my son I should have known he wasn't going to stay behind. Instead of protecting them they ended up in more danger." Emma exclaimed finally letting the tears fall.

"He's going to be fine." Charming told her putting his arms around her.

"How can you possibly know that?" Emma asked

"Because I know Killian not only is he a survivor but you gave him reason to believe you feel the same way he does. You really think he's going to give up now?" Charming asked

"He tried True Love's kiss on me when he found me in New York you know?" Emma told him

"And?" Charming asked

"I kicked him in the balls and slammed the door in his face." Emma said remembering the moment fondly.

"That's my girl." Charming told her smirking.

"You told him to try it didn't you? Even knowing it wouldn't work?" Emma asked and Charming at least had the grace to look a bit shameful "I've read your story. You knew it wouldn't work because Snow kicked your ass when you tried it."

"Oh I know..." Charming said with a smile on his face then noticed how Emma was looking at him "Don't look at me like that it was a small joke you know."

"The world was ending and you found time to play a practical joke on your mate." Emma said incredulous

"I told you, you've got to look for the moments." Charming said as Emma let out a small laugh, it was still one of his favorite sounds in the world and he appreciated it even more now. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Emma called out as Happy opened the door.

"We think we've got a plan." Happy told them

"Best thing I've heard all day." Emma muttered as she followed them down. Everyone was reunited in the living room and for the first time in a long time Emma felt hope. Hope that everything was going to be alright for once, Killian would be back and she would finally admit how she felt instead of just hoping for him to guess. That's when she felt it, a searing pain going throughout her body, it was the worst pain she had ever felt.

"Emma!" she heard her father shout as she fell into his arms

"It hurts." She said putting her hand on her chest and then all she saw was black.

"Put her on the couch and bring us some alcohol and a wet cloth." Snow shouted at the people in the room. The dwarves left the room quickly to get what Snow had requested as Charming put his unconscious daughter on the couch.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Charming stated

"You recognized the symptoms too?" Phillip asked

"What are we talking about?" Ruby asked worried about her friend

"Sleeping curse." Phillip muttered.

"It's not possible for her to be under a sleeping curse she didn't eat anything or get pricked did she?" Mulan asked

"We don't mean that she's under a sleeping curse.." Charming started

"But Hook is." Regina finished his thought and Charming nodded.

"Are we sure about this?" Eric asked

"It's the same way I felt when Snow bit into the apple and fell into her curse." Charming told them.

"And how I felt when Aurora fell into the curse. I remember it clearly because it made me drop my guard and it allowed Maleficent to turn me into the Yoguai." Phillip told them

"I can go see if I can find him in the room." Aurora said

"Sleepy why don't you Bashful, Happy, Sneezy and Phillip go with her to make sure she's safe?" Snow asked and they left the room, then she looked around the room "Strength in numbers we're going to be in groups from now on see if that keeps her from taking anyone else." The queen had not only taken Rumplestiliskin but also one of the dwarves and Ariel. Now add Hook to that equation and she needed to be stopped.

"Someone bring me a mirror now!" Regina exclaimed then turned to Robin "Can you and Charming take her to her room and wait for her to wake up? It's going to be a rude awakening."

"I'm sticking around here with you Highness and there's no way you are changing my mind." Robin remarked, he was more than sure that she could take care of herself but he wouldn't be able to focus if she was in danger.

"Okay then Little John and Tiny go with Charming and Snow." Regina told them

"I'll go with them too." Belle said as they left the room, David carrying Emma in his arms.

"Okay Ruby, Tink, Grumpy and Eric you'll stay here with my myself and the Queen." Robin told them

"Jefferson, Mulan, Doc and Whale, you guys need to find out whatever information you can, by any means necessary." Regina asked looking directly at Jefferson. Strangely enough no one complained everyone just grabbed a weapon and left.

"Oh it would be my pleasure." Jefferson said going out the door behind the rest.

"Okay this is the most nondescript room in this house but we need to remove anything that might give out our location." Regina stated

"Already removed anything that could give us up." Tink told her receiving a smile from Regina, at that moment Grumpy can back with the covered mirror. Regina grabbed the mirror from him as she situated herself in armchair at the middle of the room; Robin put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small reassuring smile. Ruby, Grumpy and Tink sat down on the couch next to Regina's chair and Eric stayed standing behind them.

"Show me Zelena." Regina told the mirror after uncovering it.

"Well dear it was about time you reached out to me I thought you would have done it earlier."

"My time is precious and I don't like wasting it on you." Regina retorted

"It's your funeral, or well should I say Baelfire's funeral? Or better yet a certain captain's funeral?" Zelena joked

"What did you do?" Regina asked

"I think you know what I did, it's the reason you called this meeting." She said putting emphasis on the word meeting.

"What's your price?" Regina asked

"You know what I want, I want to see you suffer, see your little family torn apart. I want the savior destroyed and it seems I found the perfect way to do it and all I had to do was convince you idiots to do the dirty work for me." Zelena told them

"She's bluffing." Robin told Regina.

"I see you have your thief there with you Regina, honestly I'm still wondering about your taste."

"And yet you stole my wardrobe." Regina muttered

"What can I say, what you lack in men you make up for in clothing. To answer your question Hood, no I am not bluffing. I had you all convinced that I wanted your brat and you made it happen. While sure he is the one that links you all I didn't care about him but I knew the savior was going to entrust the safety of her son to the person she trusted the most."

"Hook was your target all along." Tinkerbell commented

"It is nice to know you're not just a pretty face." Zelena remarked then turned back to Regina "You are wasting my time, when Emma is around call me back, I'd love to talk to her" then the screen went blank.

"Damn it!" Ruby exclaimed

"She didn't give us anything! How in the world are we supposed to get him back!" Grumpy exclaimed

"I wouldn't call that nothing." Robin muttered

"What do you mean? All she did was taunt us about the fact that she had him and we fell into her trap which led to her taking him." Tinkerbell said

"If it was her plan all along to get Hook why did she put him under so quickly?" Robin asked

"What are you saying?" Regina asked

"Think about it, when you put Snow under the curse what did you do?" Robin asked

"I took Charming from her, asked for a parley then told her if she took the apple no harm would come to him…Ohh I see.." Regina said catching on to Robin's train of thought. "The sleeping curse was meant for Emma."

"Something happened to make her change her mind." Tink commented

"More like someone found out something he wasn't supposed to." Aurora said from the door of the room.

"You saw him?" Grumpy wondered

"The bastard was right there waiting for me, said it took me long enough." Aurora muttered

"Well princess what did the pirate say?" Regina asked loosing her patience

"He found out where she hid the dagger." Aurora told them

"You mean she doesn't keep it on her person?" Ruby wondered

"Nope and apparently she didn't want to chance the idea of Hook giving a hint to Emma about who has it." Aurora told them

"Enough with the riddles." Regina told her.  
"One of her monkey's is the guy in charge of the dagger, and if we get the dagger back."

"She looses power over the dark one and we've got the advantage once again." Robin said finishing Aurora's thought. Regina grabbed her mirror again and looked into it

"Show me Jefferson."

"Helloo your majesty, any news?" Jefferson asked

"Walsh, Emma's ex boyfriend, ex monkey whatever he is, he has the dagger." Regina told him

"Would you like us to take back the dagger?" Jefferson wondered with a smirk on his face.

"By any means necessary." Regina told him and then cut the feed.

"You think they can get the dagger back?" Phillip asked

"Between Jefferson and Mulan? I know they can." Regina told him

"Now we wait." Robin muttered.

And wait they did. 2 hours passed since Regina told Jefferson who it was that had the dagger. 2 hours left waiting for what their next move would be but if one thing was certain it was that the witch's reign of terror was ending. They were done hiding from her and this time they would be ready to fight back. The group came back with Rumple's dagger and the planning began. They weren't going to summon Rumplestiliskin right now, they were going to wait till the fight so Zelena was unprepared. They had even made a replica so Zelena thought she had the dagger. They were almost done with the planning when someone showed up.

"Please tell me we are kicking that bitch's ass." Emma said wondering into the unofficial war room.

"She is going down Emma and you don't have to worry about a thing, Hook will be alright." Whale told her.

"Oh I'm not worried about that I know he will be, I'm just not going to sit by the sidelines and watch it happen." Emma told him

"Of course not, now tell me you want to be part of the rescue team or part of the one that brings down Zelena." Regina asked

"I think you already know the answer to that

"I figured as much." Regina said smirking "So here's how it's going to be the people taking care of the kids are staying the same, Little John, Friar Tuck, Phillip and the dwarves with the exception of Grumpy are also staying here to protect Aurora and Snow. The rescue team is going to be Grumpy, Mulan, Belle, Eric, Jefferson and Whale. Ruby, Charming, Tinkerbell and Robin are going to be with Miss Swan and myself in the offensive. Everyone okay with that?" Regina asked and when she got no complaints she looked at Charming.

"Right now we must separate into our respective groups, don't say a word about your plan to anyone who isn't in your group. That way if we get captured we won't know what the other team is doing so they won't be able to catch them as well." Charming told them and then everyone dispersed until only the group that was fighting remained inside the room.

"So what's our plan your majesty?" Robin wondered

"Charming are you okay with being your daughter's back up?" Regina asked

"Yes I am." Charming said receiving a small smile from said daughter.

"Okay perfect that leaves Hood with me and Miss Lucas with Tinkerbell." She muttered and then they got to plan their attack. The plan was to focus on the strengths of every member of the team, Robin's archery, Charming's sword fighting, Ruby's wolf, and the magic. It was now or never.

* * *

Zelena was already enjoying the fruits of her labor. She had Rumplestiliskin under her command and now she had the pirate as well. Of course she originally wanted the savior to be the one under the spell but the pirate had turned out to be more resourceful than she gave him credit for.

_She had him; she had the savior's precious pirate in her hands. Now all she needed to do was send word and the princess would come running to save her pirate and in saving her pirate she would fall under a sleeping curse, it was funny how history repeated itself. Of course this was going to have a different ending, no saving this time. She was going to keep the pirate locked up; maybe she'd even kill him before he got the chance to try to wake her up. She walked into the basement to find her price just how she left it, chained up to the wall._

"_You are finally awake, good." Zelena said coming into the room._

"_If you wanted me awake you shouldn't have knocked me out with poppies."_

"_As if you would have come willingly, no, you're a survivor you would not have given up so I had to try another method."_

"_So what do you want with me?" Killian asked cheekily_

"_Not with you specifically, you're more a means to an end." She said confirming Killian's fears, she wanted his swan, and she wasn't getting her._

"_Right now for you to look pretty while I contact your precious savior." She remarked as one of her minions came into the room with a small mirror, Killian recognized him as the one who was dating Emma back in New York. That's when it came to him and he knew what he had to do._

"_Yes contact her and I'll tell her exactly where you keep the dark one's dagger." _

"_They already know I have it on me at all times." Zelena said_

"_You have it on you or next to you?" He smirked looking at Walsh, her expression changed for a second but Killian was looking closely so he saw it before she went back to her carefree expression._

"_Him really? You think I'm that foolish." Zelena asked_

"_I think he's the unexpected choice, everyone expects you to have it on you so they don't look anywhere else."_

"_So you've actually got a brain in there under all that leather."_

"_Well I try." _

"_You see Hook, I underestimated you, I can't exactly have you mentioning my secrets and you are still my perfect leverage so I can't kill you."_

"_It seems we're at an impasse." Killian told her_

"_In a way, Walsh be a darling and bring it to me." She said to her minion who came back a minute later with an apple on his hand and handed it to her._

"_You know what this is don't you?" Zelena taunted_

"_It's an apple, you eat it." _

"_Cheeky, always cheeky. Yes it is an apple and I bet you know what it means, I can't exactly kill you but I can do something worse."_

"_You can't force me to eat that." Killian muttered knowing well that if she wanted to, she could find a way to get him to bite it._

"_Yes sadly it has to be done willingly."_

"_I'll never do what you want." He said putting up a front, he had to make it convincing and hope the princess was still checking on that room on occasion, that was his only hope._

"_Rumplestiliskin I summon thee." Zelena muttered when Walsh handed her the dagger, Rumple appeared in that instant looking worse than Hook had ever seen him._

"_Yes Mistress?" _

"_Emma Swan, you know her quite well, the next time you see her you are to take her heart." Zelena started to give an order before Killian interrupted_

"_I'll do it!" Killian screamed, he couldn't let her get near Emma's heart._

"_I knew you'd see it my way." Zelena said as she waved her hands and the chains came off. She put the apple in his hand and said "Bon Apetit." Killian then bit into the apple and fell to the ground. _

"_It's truly a pity captain, we could have made a great team. Love is weakness." She said as she grabbed his hook and unhooked it. She turned to Walsh and said "Put him with the others he can't do anything now." And then she left the room._

She could almost feel the victory. Everything she ever wanted was in her grasp and no one could stop her now.

"Mistress!" A monkey screamed

"Yes? What's the matter?" Zelena asked

"They are here! The Queen and the savior, the came with the brunette woman, the fairy and Prince Charming."

"It's showtime." Zelena muttered, grabbing the hook that was on the table and turning to Rumplestiliskin who was in the room next door. "Are you ready darling? This ends today."

* * *

They had defeated the monkeys, they didn't know how but they had done it. Now all that was left was Zelena and Rumple. Now they were just waiting for the witch to appear, and it would all be over.

"What do you think you are doing?" Zelena asked

"Ending you once and for all." Regina told her

"I haven't lost yet darling." Zelena told her walking towards the group with Rumple and Walsh on either side of her.

"You will loose we'll see to that." Emma told her.

"Emma darling, so great to see you, I've got a little gift for you." Zelena taunted showing her Hook's hook.

"You better not have touched him." Emma warned

"You'll never find him." Zelena taunted and Emma had to be held back by her father.

Ruby was going to comment on it when she saw the rescue group coming out of the mansion. The group had Ariel and Dopey with them they were safe.

"Zelena look around you are done, do you see any monkeys around?" Regina taunted

"I might not have my monkeys but I have something better. Walsh if you please." Zelena said and Walsh passed her the fake dagger, not knowing it was the fake on of course.

"Rumplestiliskin kill them all." Zelena stated as she waited for him to move, when nothing happened she looked to him "What are you waiting for? I said kill them all."

"He doesn't have to listen to you, not anymore." Belle said appearing from the shadows with the rest of the rescue group.

"Belle." Rumple muttered.

"Hey Rumple…" Belle responded then Tinkerbell opened her jacket pocket and took out the dagger, then showed it to Zelena.

"That's impossible." Zelena muttered

"You really shouldn't have underestimated the pirate." Regina told her as Tinkerbell passed the dagger to Belle.

"Rumplestiliskin, you are free you can come back now." Belle commanded and Rumple noticed that for the first time he could actually walk away from Zelena. He was truly free. He ran up to Belle and put his arms around her, hugging her as if his life depended on it.

"Belle, you can take him and go back to the headquarters, we'll stay here." Charming told her.

"No I have to stay, for my Bae." Rumple stated earning a nod from Belle.

"Anyone who wants to go, is free to go you can go with Ruby and Tink." Charming told them, Grumpy, Whale, Jefferson, Dopey and Mulan left leaving the rest behind.

"I have to help them." Ariel had said as her reason for why she had to stay and Eric refused to leave without Ariel.

Zelena noticed she was surrounded so she did the only thing she could do, she sent the fake dagger towards Regina and Hook's hook at Emma. An arrow going in its direction stopped the dagger sent towards Regina and Emma herself stopped the hook just before it reached her. Robin stepped out of the shadows with his bow pointed at Zelena.

"Try that again I dare you."

"This doesn't belong to you." Emma said getting closer to Zelena. Walsh had long ago run off and there was nothing standing in her way.

"Are you going to kill me? You the savior, the daughter of snow white and prince charming?" Zelena taunted, there was no way the proclaimed savior was going to take a life. Before she could say another word, another taunt, she felt it. The hook went inside her and latched itself on her heart. Emma pulled it out just like Regina had taught her.

"You're going to crush my heart, irony at it's best. Considering all I had to do to get your pirate to eat the apple was threaten to have your heart removed." Zelena told her and then Emma smirked at her.

"Oh I'm not the one who'll crush your heart I think I'll leave that honor to someone who let's say deserves it more." Emma said as she took the hook out of Zelena's dark heart and put the heart in Rumple's hand.

"Oh dearie thank you and it's not even my birthday." Rumple smirked then turned to Zelena "This is for my boy." then he crushed the heart and Zelena fell to the ground saying "You'll never get to him in time." and then closing her eyes and dying.

"What did she mean by that?" Emma asked

"I don't know but I know where she was keeping him." Ariel told her as they took off running towards the mansion. They ran inside towards the basement; they could hear water running and Emma had a feeling it was exactly where her pirate was. The door was locked with magic and there were no windows in sight. She hadn't defeated the witch so he could die drowned inside a room.

"She had a failsafe of course." Regina muttered

"Is there any way to access this room other than the door?" Belle asked Rumple

"The pool! You can go from the pool into one of the air ducts, one of them leads straight to the room."

"I can do that!" Ariel said handing her bracelet to Eric and getting back her tail.

"Be careful, I think it is large enough to fit both of you but incase it isn't try to open the door from the other side and we can try to break the spell from here." Rumple told her then she went inside the pool and got to work.

"Miss Swan this is a hard moment I know but we need you to focus, your magic is the most powerful and it might be just what we need to break the enchantment on the door." Rumple told her

"I can't…" Emma said looking at her hands, Charming got closer and put her hands in his hands "Emma, you can do this, I believe in you."

"Dad…What if I fail?" Emma muttered

"Like Killian would say, I've yet to see you fail, you saved Henry, you came back to us and you saved us and now you can save him, we believe in you." Charming told her kissing her on the head. Emma stood up and walked towards the door, she tried to focus on everything Killian meant to her. He first time she met him, the beanstalk, the cave, the portal, seeing him in Storybrooke, seeing him in NY, when he came back to help her save Henry, how everything changed in Neverland. Loosing him to the curse and him finding her in NY once more and how amazing it felt when she got her memories back and realized all he had done for her. Before she knew it the doorknob exploded and Charming pushed down the door. There was another door in the way.

"Are you kidding me?" Robin muttered

"Ariel are you there?" Eric asked

"Shoot the door." Ariel shouted and they didn't have to be told twice, both Regina and Rumple threw fireballs at the door and it exploded just like the previous one. Of course the water came spilling out. Eric handed Ariel her bracelet and she got her legs back. Emma ran inside towards the cot in the end of the room. There he was completely soaked but as handsome as ever.

"Let's give them some privacy people." Robin muttered ushering everyone out of the room before winking at Emma.

Emma leaned down and kissed Killian she put all the love in her heart into that kiss and she just hoped she wasn't too late. A burst of light and power was felt throughout the town just like when she had kissed Henry all those years ago. She looked down and saw those beautiful blue eyes staring up at her.

"Swan."

"Welcome back Killian." She said with tears in her eyes. "Don't ever to that to me again."

"As you wish." He said as he pulled her in for another kiss, more passionate than ever before, this time it was for good. She was his and he was hers and no one would break them apart ever again.

Remember to leave a review if you liked it!


End file.
